The invention relates to optical fluid level indicators, and more particularly to optical fluid level indicators used in fuel or oil containers.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose optical fluid level indicators:
Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,311--Mar. 16, 1971 PA0 Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,141--Mar. 3, 1970 PA0 Eagon U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,938--Jan. 24, 1956 PA0 Lasko U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,941--Nov. 4, 1952 PA0 Westall U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,757--June 27, 1950 PA0 Murphy U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,833--May 3, 1949 PA0 Seidensticker U.S. Pat. No. 461,370--Oct. 13, 1981